Wish Upon a Star
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: His love inspired an obsession with the one thing he couldn’t have. His obsession inspired him to shed the cage that bound his wings. His wings were the only thing that could lift her so high. But first she had to teach him how to fly. RxS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters (Titans) in this story? Not mine.

Prologue

Love was never meant to be suppressed, let alone ignored. It is not as if pushing such a strong feeling into some dark corner of your heart will make it go away. Then, when you realized masking your adoration was not going to rid you of your feelings, you tried to tell yourself you _didn't_ love her. Hiding such feelings as you have is one thing, but trying to drown them out is another. Especially if you know; she's the one for you. So here you are. Struggling with yourself; you know you can't just let her go. But you swore never to love again and the people around you always made that easy… until her.

You already know she's broken through those barriers, the lock that guarded your heart. You already know she's stolen your heart and in a way, a very big way at that, you wanted her to. As much as you told yourself you didn't need to feel loved by anyone because you, almighty you, had chosen not to love anyone; you know she proved you wrong.

At the very same time, you've been hurt before. Hurt so deep even she doesn't know…yet. So you always found you could mask your emotions by plunging head first into some task, whether it meant challenging yourself or challenging others didn't matter. And when hiding things didn't work you could always build an immunity to your hurting heart. So why couldn't you do it with her? After all, you had gone through _training_. Sixteen years of training not to love and how to shut things out because you were not _supposed_ to love. Your job was to enforce rules, laws; anything to keep others from hurting as much as you had. Not loving… that was a law for you; made by you, reinforced by your father figure. She _broke_ that law, and for the first time, you are lost.

You couldn't help but let her break that law. When you masked your emotions and turned to plunging yourself deep into an obsession with Slade, she stayed quietly by your side to pull you out of trouble when you got in too deep. When you shut her out and provoked her, hoping it would make her mad and stop being so damn sweet to you… she wasn't like the others.

She _let_ you hurt her and made excuses for your behavior. And on top of that, when you realized what you had done to such an innocent thing as her, and realized how insanely much you missed her, you couldn't help but run back to her and beg and plead for her forgiveness. Which wasn't really necessary because she'd forgiven you long ago. And then, somewhere in the middle of the two of you sitting in each other's arms on the roof, you'd realize not only that you'd broken your law again but were feeling very certain that holding each other the way you were was not totally an action of friend to friend. But, she didn't know that because she was new and naive to earth's ways. And the fact she didn't love you back only fueled your desire to quell your own affections which were rapidly growing to much more than love; becoming an obsession of a new kind.

But Robin, you didn't count on the fact your thoughts were skewed and that maybe… she did love you back. That maybe, she'd overcome her own hurts and openly let you into her heart and was only waiting for you to willingly do the same. You never counted on the fact she would come to you and simply wait; wait until you were ready to learn to fly.

* * *

Author's Notes: ok, I swear I'm working on The Third Quadrant still. I just had to get this out. I have three chappies written so far on this and I'm workin on Chappie 5 for Quadrant... no fear! I would sincerally appreciate your comments and concerns on this chapter. Thank you very, very much! hugs!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A shadowed figure stood in the corner of her room, by the door, just watching. Watching her slow and even breaths, the rise and fall of her body, snuggled under her covers and watching her hair as it fluttered softly off the ground as the AC cut on. She stirred as the first rays of light hit her golden skin. Robin tensed. He became vaguely aware he shouldn't be in her room and he began to stealthily exit. As the door slid open he grimaced, hearing the mechanical whoosh magnified in the stillness. Her eyes fluttered briefly. Robin felt his heart begin to drum harder in his chest and he silently swept out the door and into the hall. The door closed and he heard a tiny squeak from within. He cringed. She'd seen the door close. Maybe she'd seen him, watching her again. He prayed she hadn't. He moved down the hall quietly, entered his room only to stand blankly in the door way. _Damn_. He'd gone again. His lips parted into a snarl. How had it come this far? How had he let himself slip to the point his every breath relied on her existence, her nearness?

Robin began to pace like some ferocious caged beast. Obsession. That's what Raven had called it. Was it really? Was he obsessed with his best friend? He let out a small sound of aggravation. It was suspiciously close to a growl. The boy ran a gloved hand through his dark locks. Was it really an obsession? The empath's words plagued him. He slammed his head against the wall angrily. He was not supposed to love _anything_. Let alone become _obsessed_. Isn't that what Batman, no, Bruce had always taught him? Isn't that what he had taught himself? Love only brought pain. He gave an anguished sigh and retreated to his bead were he promptly collapsed. Robin squeezed his eyes shut. He sucked in a deep breath and opened them again. Maybe this, this, _feeling_ he was having for Star would just vanish. It hadn't vanished. Instead he found himself staring directly into Raven's stormy violet eyes. He yelled in surprise and scrambled backwards off his bed, falling to the floor with a thump. He cursed and Raven lifted an amused brow.

"It's not working… is it?" she mused. Robin's eyes narrowed darkly.

"_What's_ not working?" he snapped. Raven's amusement only increased and a smile played across her face. He scowled and stood to his feet, taking an instinctive defense pose. Raven let a taunting peel of laughter slip and her eyes flashed. That was one thing; Raven claimed to have no emotion but she showed her morbid entertainment quite easily. The distressed boy ground his teeth and Raven began to circle him like a tiger ready to strike her prey.

"You _know_ what's not working. This little façade you've put up… you're trying so hard not to love her but you just _can't help it_." She smirked and continued to circle him, her cloak making a rather annoying little swish every time she moved. Raven was like a sister to him; supportive, good at giving advice, insanely annoying… the usual. Robin simply chose not to acknowledge her comment. He stiffened visibly as she continued to taunt him.

"Well… if you don't love her… as you say, do tell, what is she to you, then?" Raven tossed the bait and as Robin soon realized, he should have known better than to take it.

"She's _just_ my friend. Just because she _happens_ to be insanely gorgeous and have an absolutely amazing personality, not to mention the kindest heart on the face of this damn planet, does NOT mean I love her!" Robin felt his blood begin to boil, he did not love his best friend… well… maybe, maybe he did but he was by no means obsessed… or was he? No, he wasn't. And he didn't love her. Maybe if he just kept telling himself that he'd eventually believe it. Raven smirked.

"Right. Just an 'insanely gorgeous, absolutely amazing' friend. You, Robin, are helpless," she blinked, again becoming monotone, and then teleported from his room to leave a seething Boy Wonder to duel out his emotions… one painful one at a time.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, Here is chapter 1... couldn't just leave you with the prologue... could I? Now I will say you need to wait a little before I put chapter 2... wait say 5 reviews or so. I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I love writing it. Please, review if you could spare the time, your comments are increadibly motivating. A big hug for all!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Robin sat, his head in his hands. How did he really feel? Raven was right to think he felt more for Star than just friendship. But how much more was there? Infinitely more? He knew it felt that way. Robin was at loss. How could he have allowed himself to fall this madly in love with someone? How had he managed to allow himself to love at all? He felt strange. Like he had failed someone. Was it truly wrong to love? He supposed not… not for most people. But he wasn't most people. He was Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. The one that was always professional in his relations and the one who could make good, quick decisions. The one who didn't get tied up with emotions.

Perhaps _Richard_ could love Starfire. Perhaps even _Dick_ could love her, but they had died long ago… back when his parents died. All that was left was Robin. And Robin had chosen not to love.

It was the most inopportune moment for her to walk in, just as he had resolved to remain loveless. But she did.

"Robin?" that soft and inhumanly sweet voice pricked at his heart. Starfire… his Starfire. When he was with her, everything was ok. Maybe even his broken love-life. A thought occurred to him in a rather profound way. Perhaps Starfire could help him with his problem. Perhaps he could bring his problem, to… the problem? He groaned in resignation. Why did it have to be this way?

"Yeah?" he managed to respond.

"May I enter your living quarters?" she asked. So polite and sweet all the time… he shook off his smitten thoughts.

"Sure," he replied evenly. The door whooshed open and he felt his breath catch. There she was. Like he hadn't seen her before… Yet still her beauty astounded him. The essence of her was life giving air to him. She was perfect for him in every way. She smiled at him and floated over. Star tilted her head curiously to the side before abandoning whatever had confused her and resorting to a friendly embrace. He was again made aware of how perfectly she fit against his body. He hugged her back amicably. It had probably been a very good thing for him to do, as he had been a bit distant from her as of late in his vain attempts at casting off the growing affection he felt. However reassuring it might have been for her, to be again encircled by his strong arms, it was not at all helpful to Robin who now found himself basking in the luxurious feel of her silken hair on the bare part of his arms. Even through the gloves he was sure he could feel the glossy strands.

The hug they shared couldn't have lasted for more than a few moments but Robin felt as if he had held her forever. That could have been because he had, in his heart. Robin shivered as she removed herself gently from his embrace and he knew quite definitely it was not from cold. She gave him a small smile. It was an intimate smile he had often enjoyed to think was meant for him and him alone. He couldn't ignore her. It was one thing to internally battle with his emotions but to subject her to ostracism was out of the question. She was still his best friend.

"Good Morning, friend! I trust your sleep was most pleasurable?" she asked brightly. Her emerald eyes stared at him with such sincerity he felt very much obliged to tell her yes and steer clear of the fact he'd only slept three hours. Of course, he wanted to steer clear of that fact for several other reasons including the fact the other six hours had been spent watching her.

"Yeah, slept great!" he fibbed. The three hours of sleep he _had_ gotten had not been as pleasant as one would have thought… seeing as he was plagued with guilt from watching her the night before. He wondered briefly why he had the need to watch her when she slept. Perhaps it was the fact she was ambrosia for the eyes, the image of perfect innocence, or it might just have been his paranoia that lead him to check up on her at every hour of the night.

Starfire nodded happily and began to float towards the door. "I shall be seeing you in the training room, yes? Today is partner training… is it not?" she double-checked before opening the door.

"Yeah, training room in a half an hour. Could you make sure the others get there too?" he asked. Star nodded and obediently flew out of his room. As the door hissed shut he could hear her enthusiastically calling for the other titans. Robin smiled. Starfire was always so eager to please. He moved to his window and tentatively pulled up the blinds. Sunlight streamed into his dark and almost cavernous room. Robin gave a start at the painful realization of how closely his room mirrored the Bat-cave. He rested against the small windowsill and stared out at Jump City. He had left Bruce for a reason…

Robin had left because his mentor had not let him be his own person. He had felt himself slowly conforming to all of the Bat's ways. It had triggered his leave. Yet, somehow his convictions to do things his own way had seemed to die when he became the Titan's leader. Robin had realized Bruce had done things the way he had because it was the only way to make things work… or was it? Starfire… she was not on Batman's list of good influences. Batman really didn't have a list. Well… he did but… it consisted of one name. Himself. Batman had refused to accept help from anyone. It had made being a sidekick hard. Robin had found relying on himself quite helpful in a different way. It meant cutting off any possibilities of heartache.

Of course Star had never hurt him… he'd only hurt her. She never did anything but try to help. Robin remembered vaguely that he'd despised Batman's cold and unaffectionate attitude towards everyone. Robin did respect the old Bat but he had felt the need to do things a little differently. Did Star fall into the difference? Robin looked back at his room. He was being stupid. It was an inevitable fact that he loved Star and it was time he realized that. Robin sighed. _I do love her._ He let his eyes travel to the single framed photo in his room. Star's rapturous face stared back at him and for a moment he had the feeling of being swept into a world of euphoria. Robin shook it off and looked at the clock. Time for training. Even if he had accepted the fact he was madly in love with the Tamaranian princess didn't mean partner training with her would be any easier. In fact… it was beginning to seem harder.

* * *

Author's Notes: I would like to thank every one of my reviewers, you are all wonderful! Please continue to send in your reviews, constructiver criticism is appreciated just as much as your praise... I really want to improve my writing so give me your advice. Hugs to all!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Robin felt abnormally wary as he moved down the hall to the training room. Admitting his feelings to himself was one thing. Admitting Raven had been right was another. He was about to open the door to the room when he felt himself go rigid. He felt a hand…_her_ hand… on his shoulder. Those delicate little fingers, their velvety touch… unmistakably Starfire. He turned his head slowly; allowing his eyes to alight on the tiny hand perched on his shoulder. "Star?" he allowed himself to ask the pointless inquiry. Star floated around next to him.

"The others are waiting in the training room as you requested. I came to fetch you… Raven stated you might be 'brooding' and in need of an escort. I am unaware of this 'brooding' she speaks of but I thought to provide the prescribed escort," she furrowed her little brows in frustration at yet another unfamiliar earth term. Robin cracked an affectionate smile… not too affectionate, though. Star looked up and smiled at him.

"Sure… although we're right at the door…" he looked at her from her corner of his eye and watched as she blushed a delightful pink.

"Yes, well… friend, I might have come across you sooner had I known of your departure from your living quarters," Star wrinkled her nose cutely. Robin offered her his arm in mock seriousness.

"Then let us go to the training room!" he said feigning gruffness. Starfire giggled at looped her arm through his as they entered. Robin felt their arms brush gently and he had a feeling partner training could prove a lethal mistake…

The titans unlocked their arms and he watched fondly as she swooped joyously towards the others. Raven looked vaguely appalled by such an open display of emotion and Robin smirked. Cyborg grabbed Star's hands and tossed her into the air, catching her and commencing to tickle her to the point of hysterics. Robin frowned inwardly at the tiny wisp of jealousy that entered his mind. Star and Cy were like siblings… there was nothing there. Starfire's silvery giggle resonated in the Training Room and Robin noticed, to his amusement, Raven was looking rather disturbed by the girl's joy. Beast Boy was laughing too. The princess's laugh seemed infectious and soon all but the Goth were laughing with her. Raven cleared her throat.

"Now that we've all thoroughly murdered our sanity, can we _please_ get this training over with? I'm in the middle of a particularly dark collection of poems," Beast Boy gave her an incredulous stare.

"C'mon Rae, you gotta laugh _sometimes_," Raven simply gave him a do-you-really-believe-what-you're-saying stare and he fell silent. Robin stared at Starfire and he thought she looked incredibly charming with her hair awry, face flushed, and her eyes sparkling. He averted his gaze back to the rest of the team.

"Right, um, Cyborg and Raven, let's run through that attack pattern we tried yesterday… Beast Boy, Star, you two are going to help me act defense, ok?" The titans confirmed the order and began.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted. Her eyes glowed white and her hands became surrounded with black energy. Cyborg's cannon glowed with Raven's powers and a soft whine could be heard as the weapon charged. In seconds a blast of blue ringed with black shot out at the other three titans with a rather explosive sound. Robin and Beast Boy jumped apart and Star flew up into the air to avoid the shot. Beast Boy shifted into a lion and ran at Cyborg. Raven sent a wall of black up in front of BB, stopping him in his tracks. Starfire began to shoot her starbolts rapidly at the barrier and it dissipated leaving Cyborg open to an attack from Robin. Robin's bo-staff made a whirling sound as the boy charged. Cyborg jumped out of the way only to face Star. Robin quickly averted his direction towards Raven and leapt up into the air.

He did a flip and plowed Raven backwards. Raven began to chant her mantra but stopped short when Robin's bo-staff landed poised above her neck as she lay on the floor.

"Time!" he called. Star's bolt went out and BB shifted back to human form. Cyborg let out a breath as the two titans had just been about to gang up on him.

"Ok, Titans, good job, but Raven you need to keep your eyes open for an attack. Cyborg, good job at keeping off BB and Star. Star, Beast Boy, a little more aggression. I know it's just training but go as far as you can without hurting each other," Robin backed away, allowing Raven room to stand. Raven got up and brushed off her cloak.

"Alright… since _I_ need to work on defense… how about me Beast Boy and Cyborg defend against _you_ and _Star._" Raven said. Robin detected a slight hint of mocking on the girl's voice. So Raven wanted to make Robin uncomfortable, did she? He wouldn't be, he'd fought along side Star plenty of times and he'd actually found them a very good team. Starfire seemed to always anticipate his commands before they come out of his mouth. If he just remembered he and Star were only friends despite his undying devotion to her, this could be ok. He contemplated why he'd admitted his feelings for Star to himself _before_ partner training… he should have waited until afterwards… he really should have waited until afterwards…

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well here is another chapter in this epic tale of Robin's struggle to gain control over his impassioned feelings. Sigh, I love romance. I would greatly appreciate reviews, dear readers!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Starfire floated towards him confidently, quite unaware of his inner turmoil. She smiled brightly and hovered above him. "Robin, are you ready?" she asked. He nodded and shot Raven a dark glare. The dark girl simply smirked back. Starfire grasped Robin's hands and he could feel a shock like electricity flow between them. Her smooth skin penetrated his green gloves, so it seemed, and her grasp was trusting in his. Her tiny hands relayed utter confidence in his abilities and he felt his feet leave the ground as she lifted up. Her delicate little frame danced and swerved upward, carrying them out of range of Cyborg's cannon blasts. He felt comfortable as she carried him towards Beast Boy, her strength was far beyond that of a human and he knew she could lift him with ease.

Beast Boy shifted into a lion and leapt up into the air to counter the oncoming attack of Robin and Star. Starfire gave a shout and released Robin in perfect time for him to kick Beast Boy out of the way. She anticipated his next move with ease and grabbed his hands again before he touched the ground. Swooping up she dodged the various rocks being hurtled at her by Raven and again released Robin to through a freeze disc at Cyborg. A crackling was heard as the half android froze in his spot. Robin turned quickly to help Star finish off Raven. The Goth had formed a protective barrier around her and was shielding herself from Starfire's onslaught. Robin smirked and ran towards Raven.

"Starfire, now!" he yelled and Starfire quickly ceased fire and rose higher into the air. She spread her arms wide and began to twirl in the air, her hands glowing green. A massive Starbolt formed around the princess's entire body and she dove back down to earth. Just before hitting the ground she brought her hands together and slammed the Starbolt into Raven's shield and swerved upwards. Robin quickly threw some birdarangs into the Starbolt and they began to wiz around from the energy of the bolt. Raven's shield was broken and she was sending up tiny walls of her black power to deflect the assaulting birdarangs. A couple of the birdarangs hit Raven in the shins with their blunt sides and she fell. When the dust settled, three titans were on the ground and Robin was standing smugly, Starfire hovering at his side.

"We are… victorious?" she asked sweetly and a cross reply sliced across the training field.

"Dude… what else would you call this? It's certainly not a defeat on _your_ part," Beast Boy staggered to his feet. "Robin, I think you went a little far, man" he winced as he straightened up. Robin flushed.

"Sorry guys, that's enough training today… I guess. And plus, it's starting to rain," He held up a hand and watched as the little droplets of water splattered on his glove. A distant roll of thunder could be heard and Raven scowled.

"I don't like rain," she muttered before teleporting herself indoors. Beast Boy shifted into a ram and shattered the ice keeping Cyborg's feet immobile and the two friends followed suit of Raven. Robin sighed and began to head inside when he heard a soft groan to his left. He looked over, startled, to see Star slumped on the ground, hugging her shoulders pitifully.

"Starfire!" he yelped, rushing to her side. She looked up, her eyes incredibly weary. Star smiled.

"Robin… I believe the clouds are blocking the sun… I do not have any means to obtain more solar energy right now and I expelled much during practice. I feel… very… very tired…" she sighed and her eyes drooped. Robin impulsively scooped her into his arms and carried her towards the tower. She smiled gratefully and he found himself enchanted again by the intimate little grin. Her eyes closed groggily as he carried her carefully to her room. He was glad she was asleep, if she had seen his face at that moment Robin was sure she would have detected his feelings… despite her naivety.

He punched in the lock override code and her door hissed open. As Robin laid his sweet goddess on her bed he found within him an incredible desire to kiss her. He frowned at his own wants and resorted to an affection stroke of her cheek. He reddened at the deed but instead of pulling away he found himself removing his glove and gently, as not to disturb the porcelain angel that was Starfire, he again allowed his fingers to trail across her face. It was a very subtle touch but the shivers that ran down his spine clouded his brain.

He brushed her deep auburn bangs from her face and gave an affectionate smile at the notion her hair, now wreathing her face, was none too similar to a fiery halo. Robin absently moved his rough, calloused fingers across her full lips and pulled his hand away to touch his own. His hand lingered upon his own lips, cherishing how close to a kiss that had been for him and he wondered if he could find a chink in his duties that might allow him the nearness he so desperately wanted from her. He turned gruffly, his cape swirling behind him as he stalked from her room, unable to see the very tiny smile that crept onto Star's face.

Robin stormed into his room, frustrated with himself. He slammed the sliding door shut behind him and turned to walk towards his desk chair… which was already occupied… by a very smug looking Raven.

"Hello Mr. Star struck…" she crooned devilishly, a mocking tone weaving blatantly in her voice. Robin groaned and turned to walk from his room but it became covered with a black wall. "_You _are not going anywhere, _I_ want to talk. _What_ exactly were you saying about not loving? What you were doing in Star's room… seemed… rather _loving _to me,"

"What do you know about love?" Robin spat, and Raven simply laughed. Again the cat had cornered the mouse.

* * *

Author's Notes: Poor Robin gets put on the spot again. Raven seems to enjoy torturing her leader much too much. Well I promise to get another chapter up soon but first I need to postChapter 6 of The Third Quadrant.Either way, please review:)

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Robin sighed in defeat and crossed to his bed, flopping dejectedly down under Raven's watchful eyes. "Fine. What if- hypothetically- I were to tell you I loved Starfire. What exactly would that mean to you? Why do you care?" he let another sigh shudder from his body and Raven's expression, surprisingly, softened.

"I would be very… _pleased_ to hear you say you loved her. It would mean you admit you are capable of loving her and that, is very important to me. I want my friends to be happy. I want you to be happy. I want Star to be happy. I… can't be happy… but you… it sickens me to watch you torture yourself because you _do_ have feelings. I want you to make Starfire happy, Robin… you're the only one that can do that. I want my best friends... to be happy... for me."

Robin composed himself after getting over the initial shock of Raven saying something heartfelt before he spoke. "What makes you think… she would be happy to know someone like me loved her. She's a princess for God's sake. I must… disgust her. She probably only befriended me… out of the compassion in her heart. I bet she _pities _me."

Raven scowled. "What makes you so sure she can't love you? She gave up the chance to stay and rule her planet to remain on earth with you! And you're a friggin idiot!" Raven furrowed her brows and suppressed the small bits of anger beginning to boil within her.

"I think she would have said something by now. If she loved me. It's fairly obvious how I feel about her…" Raven groaned and rolled her eyes.

"She's naïve. Plus, you've been fairly covert about your feelings towards her. Yes, you do tend to favor her in everything… and yes you do get paranoid and insanely jealous every time another guy talks to her… but like I said. She's naïve." Robin looked unconvinced.

"She's not _that _naïve. It's not like you can miss undying devotion and utter worship," he grumbled. Raven's brow shot up in amusement.

"Whatever. At least you admitted you had feelings for her… although it took an incredibly corny speech on my part to get you to do that much." Raven swept loftily from the room and Robin suspected her 'corny speech' had not been so much a decoy as she would have liked him to think. He pushed aside those thoughts and returned to brooding about Star. He wondered how she was. Maybe she had woken up. Robin moved out of his room and down the hall, his conversation with Raven playing again in his head. Was it possible Star had missed his passionate love for her, purely due to naivety? The Boy Wonder entered Starfire's room quietly, as not to wake her if she was still sleeping. He was surprised to find the room empty and the window open. He frowned and peeped out of the window in attempt to locate her.

Starfire was not in his view so he resorted to checking the rooftop, a common place for her to be found. His efforts were rewarded upon seeing the red haired princess lying sprawled across a towel laid out on the roof. Her eyes were wide and pure green as if she were ready to use her eye lasers and her body seemed to radiate a slight green glow. Star was dressed in her usual save her boots, arm guards and neck guard were lying to the side along with her silver arm band. Robin looked up at the cloudy sky and saw the sun just peeking through and casting a few meager rays across her golden skin.

"Star? You ok?" He asked, softly shaking her shoulder. Star's eyes lost their radiating lime color and faded back to her normal deep emerald. She sat up quickly and smiled at Robin.

"Yes, I am wondrous, I was simply absorbing solar energy to replace what I expelled during our training session." Robin felt a slight heat come to his face as he remembered her gentle grasp on his hands. He was surprised to feel her hand take his for the second time that day. "I am well… but are you?" she asked. Concern readily reflected in her luminous orbs. Robin gave her a reassuring lopsided grin. She beamed back at him like a tiny sun. Robin, still holding her hand, helped her to her feet and for a moment they just stood pondering the other. Starfire allowed herself to gently disengage her hand from Robin's and allow it to fall back by her side. She gave him a serene smile and seemed to be waiting for something.

"So…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say. He had never in his life been tongue-tied. She tilted her head.

"Robin, do you wish to accompany me to the place of pizza? I promised Beast Boy I would bring him a vegetarian pizza home for lunch. You are very welcome to join me if you have no other activity to attend to." She gave him a hopeful look and he immediately agreed, unsuspecting of what this would entail.

"Ok, I'll come," he said easily. Robin headed towards the door that lead back into the tower but she stopped him.

"Do you… wish to fly?" she asked quietly. Robin blinked. Did he want to fly? What? He stared stupidly at her a moment. Star saw she would need to clarify herself.

"Instead of taking the R-cycle… would you like to fly?" she inquired again. Robin was briefly aware that her words were the same as his mother's the first time she had put him on the trapeze. He brushed off the memory that willed itself back into his mind and numbly nodded. Starfire had flown him to battles several times before the making of the R-cycle and he realized now she had not done so in a while. He also realized this was very different. He would not be focusing on an upcoming battle nor would she be carrying him purely because it was a duty for her but instead he would be flying with Star with nothing to think about except the flight and Star would be flying him willingly… as a friend and not a teammate. His curiosity into the sudden proposition was cut short by Starfire's gentle arms encircling his chest. His breath caught momentarily but he regained his composure quickly.

Starfire took off into the air without a word and they were flying. Robin closed his eyes in enjoyment. It had been a long time since he had just enjoyed the feeling of gliding through the sky without another care. He could feel Star's chest against his back and the steady rhythm of her heart. He opened his eyes to see she had spiraled high into the air so the city below looked like a small toy model. She continued to ascend into the cool sky until the air became thinner and he felt himself needing to work just a little harder for each breath. Starfire could feel him begin to labor just a little for a full breath of air so she lowered enough for him to breathe with complete ease. She flew in lazy circles above the city, spiraling slowly down towards the metropolis that was Jump City.

Robin wasn't sure exactly what happened next but he felt her grip around him loosen a little. "Robin, do you trust me?" she asked quietly. Robin's eyes widened considerably.

"Of course I—!" he was cut short by the sudden sensation of free falling. He looked up frantically and saw Star flying a few feet above him. She tilted her head as she descended rapidly down towards earth with him. He wasn't exactly sure of what he said but he knew they were a few choice words he had tried to carefully avoid around Star because her eyes widened considerably larger than his and she caught him into her arms again. Star flew swiftly down to the pizza parlor without a word to Robin. She set him down gently and flew inside, returning moments later with pizza in hand. She silently handed him the pizza before grabbing him about the chest and lifting into the air again. Starfire flew directly home and landed him on the roof.

From the sadness in her eyes Robin knew she was disappointed. He felt her take the pizza from him and he was only half aware that she had left him standing on the roof alone. Starfire had wanted to test him, to see if he truly trusted her. She had wanted reassurance that he had not been saying thoughtless words whenever she posed the question and he, caught up in the suddenness of the moment, had failed. Robin slumped to hi knees and sent an imploring look heavenward.

"Why does love have to be so hard?" he asked the sky, and much to his misery there was no response.

* * *

Author's Note: well another chapter for both Wish Upon a Star and The Third Quadrant. Blaze-firestorm, be proud of me. I feel an incredible need to say I loved the Quest! One of the best episodes ever... besides Betrothed. Star looks cool in Robin's outfit. Plus, they showed a snippet of the DWD dance!!!! Sqee to all the kawaii! Now, I shall compose myself and write some more... I can compose myself faster with reviews though...

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Robin sat on the edge of the roof and ran his gloved hands through his hair. He hadn't gone inside since the incident with Star and it was getting dark. He side, watching as the sun sunk lower on the horizon, closer to sunset. He missed watching sunsets with Starfire… they hadn't seen one together for a while.

Starfire looked hesitantly at Raven's door before laying a tentative knock to it. The mechanic hiss sounded and the dark girl's door opened only enough to see on violet eye peering out. "Oh… so what is this? Am I suddenly the resident titan Marriage counselor? What do you want, Star?" she said wearily. Starfire tilted her head in confusion.

"Marriage counseling? I am not yet wed to someone… I am not even pledged to anyone yet…" Starfire's brows furrowed as she attempted to understand Raven's comment. "Is this some earth term I am unfamiliar with? Is this a 'joke' as you say?" Star peeped inquisitively. Raven's visible eye rolled in exasperation and the door slid completely open to reveal the empath standing loftily, a hand perched sassily on her hip.

"Alright, alright, don't hurt yourself. Come on in… but don't… _touch_ anything." Raven scowled. Starfire overlooked this and pranced happily into the room. Raven cringed. "What's up?" Raven asked unenthusiastically. Although Starfire was her best friend, the happy alien princess could be a tad tiring… just watching her frolic joyously about the space was tiring. Starfire stopped her frolicking and became solemn.

"It is friend Robin." She stated stoically. Raven had to bite her tongue… what else would Star need to talk about?

"Er… right… um… what about him?" Raven coughed. Starfire lowered her sparkling emerald eyes to the floor and she appeared almost guilty.

"I do not think he trusts me. Have I done something wrong? Why does he not believe I will catch him when he falls?" She looked pleadingly up at her dark friend. Raven shook her head.

"No, Star, you haven't done anything wrong and let me just say… Robin _cares_ about you VERY much. I doubt there's anything you could have done. Robin's just not ready yet. He has a lot of things on his mind right now and… well… he doesn't trust people easily. I think he trusts you the most of all of us," Raven offered. Starfire sighed miserably.

"I wish for him to trust me completely. I… trust him completely… I… love friend Robin very much…" Starfire looked at the floor sadly. Raven gave a very tiny smile of amusement. Starfire had voiced her feelings much easier than Robin had.

"He will. Just give him time to sort out everything and I'm sure you'll find he trusts you more than you think," Raven said wisely. Star nodded and gave a brilliant smile to her friend.

"I thank you for your counsel, friend," Starfire beamed. She left feeling better… but not the best. Raven sat on her bed and resumed reading her book.

Star stood hesitantly at the foot of the stairs before ascending them slowly. Quietly, she pushed open the door to the roof of the tower and stepped out. She saw Robin staring off into the distance and went to sit at his side. "Do you… need to be alone?" she asked softly. She stared out at the setting sun blankly. Robin looked over at her.

"What's your problem!" he blurted suddenly. From the hurt and shock that flashed across her face he instantly found himself regretful of his words.

"I—do not understand what you are asking…" she whimpered softly. His anger frightened her. Robin seemed unable to keep his mouth shut.

"Why can't you just understand! Why do you have to be so nice all the time? Can't you just get mad at me for once? I was an idiot earlier and you come here like you don't even care! Why… can't you just be mean to me… when I deserve it?" his voice faltered and he stood and turned away from her. Starfire stood, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Because… I can't be mad at you. I understand what you are going through. Your hurt is immense. And I understand that… so… I can't be mad at you when you are only trying to find yourself…" she clutched her shoulders and looked at his back mournfully. Robin turned around angrily.

"How could you understand? How could you understand what it feels like to be _disgusted_ with yourself? How can you say you know what I'm feeling? You haven't been through what I've been through! You haven't seen what I've seen! You don't know what it feels like to turn your back on everything you've been taught for one person! You don't know what it feels like to be asked to trust when everything you've seen tells you otherwise! You don't know what it feels like to hurt!" He yelled furiously. Robin stormed across to the other side of the tower roof.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly. Her voice was cold and almost harsh and it sent shivers down Robin's spine. It didn't sound like Starfire at all. He tensed as she continued.

"What is it that makes you think you're the only one to have lost loved ones?" she paused, moving towards him slowly, deliberately. "What is it that makes you think that you are the only one to have been hurt?" Starfire's voice shook with frustration. "What is it, Robin, that makes you believe you can't trust? What is it that makes the Boy of Wonder so sure he can't love?" her final words were filled with such anguish it almost killed him. Robin turned to face her but she was already heading towards the door back into the tower. She looked over her shoulder to speak to him again.

"Robin… I've felt more hurt than you would ever care to know and you know what? I can love quite well." Her statement was followed with an ironic little laugh. "I hope you enjoy the sunset Robin, I really do." She chuckled bitterly and went back into the tower, the door shutting with a bang. Robin stared after her. What had he done? It didn't help the distraught boy much to realize Raven was hovering comfortably in the shadows, a daunting smirk lacing her face.

Starfire tried valiantly to suppress her tears until in the safety of her room. She had gone up to apologize to him about testing him like she had, but it seemed she'd just gotten herself into a bigger fight. Shaking her head she collapsed on her floor and allowed her tears to flow freely, her body trembling with sobs.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, yes, Raven is back to torture the poor Boy Blunder... Isn't it ironic _she's_ the one providing comic relief in this story? Quite the contrast inThe Third Quadrant where Raven's more lustful emotions andRobinand Star provide the slight humor... Either way, reviews are appreciated... anyone know where I can get myself a beta?

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Starfire woke up with a jolt and stared anxiously at the clock. Only fifteen minutes… she must have just dozed. She felt a little better and wiped her eyes. She set her jaw and sighed. She would go and apologize to Robin. He didn't know what had happened to her so it wasn't his fault to have said those things.

Raven came from the shadows and sat on the edge of the roof. She motioned for Robin to do the same. "Robin. We've been through a lot together. When you thought Slade was back… in your mind… I helped you. When Slade came after me on my birthday… you helped me. We are always going to be here for each other. To help. So now… I am going to help you by saying… YOU'RE A FREAKING IDIOT!" Raven recomposed herself and turned to see the rather wounded expression on the boy's face.

"We are bonded as spiritual brother and sister. You understand me more than anyone else. I- do not understand you better than some one, though. Starfire understands you… why do you push her away? Are you scared? Are you… confused? I guess All Powerful You never gets scared or confused… right?" her last sentence twisted into a mocking rebuke. She smiled demonically. It was the truth. He could not lie to Raven. She had seen the inner core of his being and she knew quite well every emotion he was feeling… yet she was also right to say she didn't understand him that well. He was dragged, struggling, from his thoughts as Raven continued, her voice never loosing its superior tone.

"So… as your sister by mental bond, I am telling you to apologize," her voice was twisted, dark, menacing. It was soft and mocking and it made him squirm. Robin growled and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, well as your brother by bond I'm gonna strangle y!" he stopped when he heard a tiny gasp behind him. Both teens turned to see Starfire fleeing back into the tower. Robin leapt up to follow but Raven simply laughed, causing him to whirl around to face her in confusion.

"You were saying you were gonna strangle me?" she asked, lightly picking up his hand putting it around her shoulders again. Robin scowled and wrapped his arm the rest of the way around so he had access to her neck and he seriously did try to strangle her. He twisted himself so her neck was between his hands and she was dangling a few feet away from him. She wrapped her dainty fingers around his gloved hands in a slight attempt to free herself from his choking grasp. She gave only a slight effort before deciding to simply dangle. She stared levelly at him with bored eyes. He clenched his teeth and proceeded to shake her back and forth in attempts to make her angry. It didn't work. Instead she proceeded to cover him in a black ball of energy, release herself and suspend him over the side of the tower. Robin's eyes shot wide.

"Apologize," she said evenly. Robin took out a bird-a-rang and began to slash at the black energy bubble. Raven snickered.

"Let me out! I need to talk to Star!" he hissed. She smirked.

"Will that include an apology to her?" Raven asked, tilting her head and giving him the best innocent look she could muster, considering she was half demon.

"Fine, you freaking imp, let-me-down!" he howled. Raven nodded.

"Ok," she said, and released him. He began to fall towards the water below. Quickly using a grappling hook he saved himself. He sent Raven a murderous glare.

"You could have killed me," he snarled. She smirked.

"Well, I got you to say you'd apologize," she dismissed him airily.

"I was going to apologize from the beginning, what do you think I am?" he snapped. Raven pondered this a moment.

"A prideful jerk that manages to mess up his already messed up relationship with the girl of his dreams for the sake of attempting to kill me," she said, eyebrows raised loftily. Robin lifted up his hand to say something but she cut him off, causing the veins in his forehead to bulge out and his face to turn an odd purplish red.

"Maybe, next time you try to strangle me you should make sure she doesn't think you're trying to snuggle," she taunted. Robin about exploded.

"I don't 'snuggle' with evil demons like you!" he stormed. Raven laughed and for a moment, her eyes turned into those of Trigon and her voice came out low and metallic like the demon himself.

"Right… you only snuggle with you little Star," she let out a peal of cruel laughter and Robin simply rampaged off the roof to search for Starfire. Raven allowed herself to return to normal. "Well it's true," she said simply to no one in particular, shrugging her shoulders carelessly. Raven laughed contentedly to herself before whisking off to her room to finish her book, a devil of a smile lurking on her face. Robin was the little brother she never had… and the new development of haywire emotions in his life were exceedingly fun to poke at.

Starfire planted her back to her door. So that was it. He loved Raven. She closed her eyes and let the tears form and run without restraint down her cheeks. She heaved a deep breath. What had she expected after their fight… and what he said… obviously no one as cheerful as herself could understand him. He needed someone dark that could revel in the dark bits of his past. She sunk to her knees, a look of pure anguish on her cheeks. She found herself remotely irked her mourning was interrupted by a resonating pound on her door.

"Star! Open up! I need to talk to you… please!" she heard Robin's frantic pleas. Odd, she thought, why would he so desperately want to speak to _her_ now? She wondered. Robin's voice continued to despair from the other side of her door. "please, Star… I need to explain… I nee to say… I'm _sorry_. And… what you saw… wasn't what you saw… it was… oh God, Star just open the door… PLEASE!" his voice cracked and he continued to plead. "Please, Star I…" he looked up to see the door open and her silhouette outlined in the dark doorway. She hadn't bothered to turn on the light… after all she'd been to busy being blinded by tears. Robin collapsed to the floor and suddenly felt an extreme tiredness wash over him. He also felt the very unfamiliar desire to begin crying hysterically. Robin chose to pay more attention to his fatigue than to his want to cry by remaining slumped in the hall.

He felt a soft hand on his back and then she was helping him up to his feet. She led him into her room and sat him on her bed. The whole time she said nothing and her face remained covered by a curtain of silky red hair. She finally looked up at him and he gasped. For all he saw in her eyes was blinding torture and a sunken hollowness he hadn't thought possible on Star's angelic face.

* * *

Author's Note: slight reference to Birthmark in the whole bond thingy. It totaly supported the Robin/Raven brother sister relationship! I know some idiots will take it the wrong way... but right there, they'll take it the _wrong_ way. :) Please review! OH, and watcher7, I'm sorry you feel I'm not putting as much description in this story but I think you'll find a lot more in The Third Quadrant. I'll deffinately try to put more in this story, it's not so much that my writing style is changing as it is I thought I'd try something new on a few stories. I loved your imput though, if you like the picture drawing words, I'll try to put in more picture drawing words :) 

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Star… what have I done to you?" he choked out. She looked so hurt it made him ache inside. In the dimness of her room, only a little moonlight peeped in from a crack between her curtains, she looked almost ghostly. Star turned away from him.

"It does not matter. I will be fine. Please tell me, though, will she make you happy?" Starfire's voice cracked and she looked back at him, her glance genuine and imploring.

"Don't tell me you're only concerned with me… don't tell me that," he hastened. She looked at him curiously.

"Have I ever been concerned with anyone else?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Star. I didn't mean what I said… I only meant… I just… never considered the things I didn't know about you." He finished and stared at his hands, unable to look at her tear-stained face. She waved it off impeccably.

"You do not need to know about such things. You have enough to deal with… you need to learn about _her_ past, not mine," she stared straight, at her wall and away from him. She was doing a considerably better job masking the insane hurt she was feeling than she thought she could. "You need… to open up to someone… and let them open up to you. I'd- I'd always hoped I'd be the one you opened up to… but as long as you open up to her, to anyone, I'll be ok." She lied. She wouldn't be ok if he opened up to someone else. She wouldn't be ok because she loved him. She wouldn't be ok because it was Robin she was loosing… not just some friend.

"Star… don't say that… don't- please don't say that… Raven's not- What you saw… it wasn't what it looked like." He shook his head furiously. Starfire glanced at him.

"What else could it have been?" she asked disbelieving.

"It was Robin trying to strangle me." Raven appeared in front of the two. Robin and Starfire both looked up in surprise. Robin, because she was actually helping him and not torturing him. Starfire, because Raven had just teleported into her room. "What? It's true." She stated, annoyed. The two continued to stare at her. Raven rolled her violet eyes and teleported back out of Star's room.

"She's telling the truth. Raven was… mocking me for getting in a fight with you when I was really just trying to say- never mind that part…" he trailed off. "So… would you forgive me?" he asked, a little more hope in his voice than intended. She looked at him, her eyes still relating the betrayal she was feeling.

"Ok, Robin. I… believe you… and I… _trust_ you too," she said softly, her gaze again drawn to the floor. Robin nodded slowly.

"I really am sorry. About what I said. Can I make it up to you?" he asked, trying to catch her eyes. She shook her head and smiled softly.

"You are forgiven. There is nothing for you to make up. And if you still wish to confide in Raven and not me, that is fine too. That is not something that needs to be forgiven. I wish to ask your forgiveness as well, though. I should not have said such things to you on the roof," she frowned at her own actions.

"Nah, I deserved em. You were right. I don't know what you've gone through… but I'd like to." He offered. She turned and flung herself onto him, hugging him tightly. Robin was surprised but regained his brief moment of insane thought and returned back to reality in time to hug her back.

"I am so glad I do not need to be doing the fighting with you anymore…" she whispered. Robin responded by hugging her tighter. Reluctantly the two left each other's embrace. Robin struck upon an idea and quickly grabbed her hand.

"I want you tell me… everything about you. I want know _everything_. Come on, it's beautiful outside. You can tell me by the water." He smiled and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Truly, are you sure?" she asked. He nodded firmly.

"Positive," he stood and lead her quickly down the halls of the tower and burst outside. She followed him as they picked down the rocks surrounding the titan's island. They sat and she smiled as the water lapped at the toes of her boots. She pulled them off and hastily set them to the side to allow the deep navy waters to wash lightly over her feet. He sat beside her, just watching her. He wanted to know absolutely everything about her. Everything he possibly could. Bruce had been wrong to think love was a weakness. He knew that as a fact because the strength he felt now was amazing compared to the vulnerable weakness he'd felt when he'd been fighting with Star.

"So what do you wish to know?" she asked. It would hurt to bring up her past again, but for Robin… she would give the world.

* * *

Author's note: did I resolve the argument to quickly? I needed something to come back after a chapter of pure Robin torture. I hope you liked it. I'm really excited about the next chapter where I get to give my version of Star's past. I hope you will like it! I also hope you liked this chapter. I sincerally apologize for any contractions Star used in this chapter or the last. I will try to avoid it but as I write on impulse and tend to get a tad carried away as the plot developes in my head I tend to make those little mistakes. Sorry! I should be better about it now that the argument has been resolved and I'm not obsessing over the emotions they portrayed in it. Please review!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	10. Chapter 9: And thus the cutain closes

Chapter 9:

"Everything, I want to know absolutely everything about you." Robin said sweetly. She looked at him. He was so kind to her… she had all but forgotten their fight already.

"All of it? This shall take some time…" she fidgeted with her skirt.

"I'll sit here forever as long as you'll tell me," he said firmly. She looked at him and a tiny smile crept across her face. She nodded and began her tale.

"Robin, as you remember, I am sure, I am a princess of Tamaran. There were three heirs to the Grand Ruler's Throne. Comand'r… or Blackfire in English as you know her, was first in line to the throne. I was born Koriand'r the middle child and the second in line to the throne. I had one younger brother. His name was Ryand'r. Had he ever visited earth he would have simply gone by Ryan, I am sure. I believe the direct translation of his name would actually be Bluefire, though. My parents were the Grand Ruler Myand'r, or Moonfire, and Luand'r… or Sunfire.

"My father was rarely around as he was very busy ruling the planet. My mother was always with Blackfire, as she was to be the next Grand Ruler. I was left with Galfore and Ryand'r as my companions. When I was five… the Gordanians attacked our planet as the force known as The Citadel. For two years our planet was at war, during which time my brother was kidnapped and eventually killed by one of the Gordanian Bounty Hunters. It was finally proposed that one of the two princesses of Tamaran be given into slavery in order to bring peace to the planet. I was chosen… Blackfire was too important to be sold. I felt betrayed, but my mother told me I could choose to stay on Tamaran or bring peace by going with the Gordanians. So I suppose it was not truly betrayal when I was handed over…

"I regret I ever harbored bad feelings towards my parents. It was ultimately my choice to become enslaved… I did not want to but it was for my people, so I did. Shortly after my enslavement… just after the peace treaty was signed… my parents were brutally assassinated." Starfire stopped and took a shuddering breath. Robin was watching her with a look of mixed sadness and sheer horror. He reached out a hand and quietly wiped a tear sliding down her cheek from her face.

"You don't have to tell me… if it hurts…" he whispered hoarsely. How could he have said those things to her? She'd had her brother and her parents killed, willingly gone into slavery for her planet, and still she remained the happiest, most absolutely precious member of their team…

"No… I shall tell you… all of it… or at least… what you should know…" she trailed off, flashbacks of the brutal Slave masters bombarding her mind. The several times they had tried to rape her, the daily whippings, and the starvation. Robin did not need to know those details.

"I lived as a slave for two years before I finally escaped. I was experimented on during my time as a slave, though, and that is why I can fire starbolts… Do not ask me how Blackfire acquired the ability as well… I only know we are the only two to possess the power. While I was gone from Tamaran… I do not know who ruled… but I do know my sister, my last remaining blood relative, was in and out of prison for a long time before she came and visited us on earth…" Starfire fondly remembered Robin's words to her that evening after Blackfire was carted off to the centauri prison.

"I traveled throughout much of your galaxy before coming to earth… it was the nearest to Tamaran's galaxy and I had chosen to make my life outside of Tamaran and all connected with it. When I first came to earth, I landed in the place you call France. I left there for… various reasons… and I was about leave earth in search of a more suiting planet when I crashed in front of Titans tower and… met you…" she blushed, remembering her first encounter with Robin. After the open "friendliness" she had found in France she had thought it was normal to greet and earth person with a kiss… so naturally she had wanted to greet Robin appropriately and… the rest was history. Robin smiled at the memory. To say the least he'd been surprised.

"I suppose you are right when you say I do not understand your pain… but I have lost much dear to me before and… I hope….. You will help me understand you better…" she said as she hastily looked over at him hopefully and he nodded.

"Soon. I promise I'll tell you everything soon, but first, can we… fly?" he asked sheepishly. Starfire looked at him wide-eyed.

"Truly?" she asked. He nodded and she gave him a hesitant smile before gently grasping him around the chest again. She lifted smoothly into the air and they spiraled high into the night sky. Silhouetted by the moon she twirled higher into the sky. Robin carefully twisted himself so he was facing her.

"Dance with me," he said seriously. She looked at him in confusion but he simply smiled and moved their positions so they were situated just like they had been the night they danced at the prom. For a moment they just hovered, high above the Jump City Bay with the moon as their backdrop and then she closed her eyes and they began to dance, there in the middle of the sky, she supported him and he led her quietly around their imaginary sky dance floor to their imaginary music.

"You know, Star, I trust you more than anyone I've ever trusted…" he whispered in her ear. Her glittering emerald eyes opened wide.

"Robin I…"

"Drop me," he said suddenly. She looked startled. "I trust you, Starfire, drop me." He said, staring seriously into her eyes. She nodded unsurely and let him go. He again felt the sensation of free fall, but this time he enjoyed it. Robin let out a peal of childish laughter escape him and it surprised him he could still laugh that way. He spread out his arms and closed his eyes and let his mind free itself of all thought. …All thought that was anywhere except with Star. He opened his eyes and watched as the water rapidly approaches him. Robin sucked in a breath. Just before he hit the bay he felt her hands gently grasp his wrists, and they were rising again, back into the sky. Once they were again high above the bay he twisted to face her once more.

"Star… you wanna… go watch the sunrise?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, swiftly flying them towards the Titan's roof. He _did _trust her. She landed and they stepped almost reluctantly apart. Robin grabbed her hand and drew her back in close to him before leading her to the side of the roof. As they sat together, the feelings they were experiencing seemed to blow any of the other sunsets they'd watched together out of the water. The morning rays began to peek over the horizon and Robin got it in his mind it was time to tell her the truth. Carefully pulling her into his lap he held her close against his chest. A bit surprised, but none the less pleased, Starfire snuggled into his chest comfortably. Raven was right, he would never "snuggle" with anyone but his Star. He rested his chin on her shoulder, idly drawing circles on her hand with his thumb.

"Robin…" she sighed softly. He smiled and gently moved his lips close to her ear.

"Wanna know a special secret?" he asked playfully. Her eyes widened considerably and he chuckled, gathering her reaction from the corner of his eye. "I love you," he whispered softly and Starfire gave a tiny gasp. She turned to look at him, her eyes searching his face for any hint he was kidding with her.

"Robin…" she breathed. They drew their heads together and he heard her give a tiny sigh as their lips met. He moved his hand to the small of her back, the other playing with her hair. She pulled herself closer to him and clung tightly to his body, unwilling to wake up from this glorious dream. Finally, when their lungs finally persuaded them to part for breath, they rested, limply holding one another, to watch the remainder of the sunrise.

"Starfire?" he asked quietly.

"Mmm?" she inquired. He laid a gentle kiss to her neck.

"Does this mean you love me too?" he asked, his voice truly curious.

"What else?" she responded and he kissed her again…

Raven sighed and closed her book. "I'm glad that's over," she stated with finality, and she swept from her room to speak with Cyborg about a certain Bumblebee.

* * *

Author's Note: Well again I've hit that bitter-sweet moment when I finish a chapter story. Some of you reviewers have become like family... in your own quirky ways. I hope thischapter was not as terrible as it felt because I tend to have issues finishing my chapter stories, ah well something to work at I supose. Please, I would love your final reviews as well as whether or not you would likye a humerous sequel delving into Raven's unspoken position as Robin and Star's relationship couselor. Either way,farewell dear friends for now, and soon again we shall meet as yet anothertake on the ultimate relationship of our favorite heros blossoms from my pen.

Love for all times, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


End file.
